


You Are My Sunshine

by kinkyemochild



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, Modern AU, Nursery Rhymes, Parent!Eren, Parent!Levi, They are married, They have a child, Tooth Rotting Fluff, You Are My Sunshine, child!mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyemochild/pseuds/kinkyemochild
Summary: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away."





	You Are My Sunshine

 

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping._

 

 Levi didn't know where the singing was coming from. He had woken up in the middle of the night to a soft voice singing the classic lullaby.

 

_I dreamed I held you in my arms._

 

He entered the hallway from his bedroom and followed the soft voice. It was a man's voice, but it was so soft and gentle. Listening to the calming meledy made him want to crawl back in his bed and sleep. 

 

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken._

 

 

Levi walked to the end of the hall to Mikasa, his daughter's, door slightly open and the sound of sweet music flowing out. 

 

_So I hung my head and I cried._

 

He silently pushed her door open a little farther and was shocked to see his husband crouching beside Mikasa's toddler bed, singing very softly. Levi decided not to interrupt the moment. Leaning on the doorframe, he continued to listen to Eren's sweet voice.

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

 

Levi closed his eyes and the melody flowed through his ears. He was amazed at how relaxed he felt listening to the voice of his love.

 

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

 

_I'll always love you and make you happy._

_If you will only say the same._

_But if you leave me and love another._

_You'll have shattered all of my dreams._

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

 

Levi opened his eyes as Eren softly dragged out the last note. Levi moved his head a little so he could see their daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed, a small smile on her face. 

"She had a nightmare." Eren spoke as he turned his head to face Levi. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, I wouldn't preferred to wake up any other way." He watched as Eren gave Mikasa a small kiss on her forehead, before turning and getting up to face Levi. He walked up beside the smaller male and they stood as they watched their daughter sleep peacefully. 

"She's so beautiful." Eren whispered.

"Yeah, she is." Levi leaned against the tall brunet as Eren wrapped his arm around his shoulders. They stayed there like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's warmth and the sight that was Mikasa. Before Eren removed his arm from Levi's shoulders, causing them to shift. 

"Shall we go back?" He gave a soft smile to his husband.

"Yeah, we shall." Levi returned favor all the same as they walked back to their bedroom, hand in hand, heart with heart.

 

**THE END**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fan fiction and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
